Elizabeth "Liz" Nadira Shir
Trainer Info Appearance Elizabeth is 5'1" and weighs 103 pounds. She has slightly wavy light brunette-golden hair that falls an inch past her shoulders, with long bangs that go to the side of her face or in front of her eyes. Her skin is light peach on the underside, with a very gentle tan along her arms and legs. Her face is slightly more pale, but not by too much. Her eyes are a light blue with a pale golden lining. Liz little or no acne, and the only thing closest to a scar she (hopefully ) ever has is a small Y shaped mark on the back of her neck. She, for the most part, keeps her hair down under her hat. She wears small metal glasses. Her general body shape is skinny in appearance, and her face has a look that makes her seem younger than she really is. Liz's clothing has a small variety. Her shoes generally are light blue converse with white laces and light brown plaid marks, or some brown boots that go 3 inches past her ankle, with a pointed toe-tip. Her bottoms are alm ost always jeans, skinny or flared tips, with the occasional rip at the knee or grass stain. When she isn't wearing jeans, she is either in a contest (see next paragraph) or wearing a knee-length lime green skirt she owns. She also has a long white dress she wears when she is in a fancy setting (a restaurant, a party, ect.) with white heels. Her shirts have the most variety, but stay within a certain area of slim T-shirts with random images or sayings on the front, to loose long sleeved shirts that button down on the front. Her main shirt is a long grey slender T-shirt that says 'One word to define myself' on the front, and 'crazy' on the back in rainbow letters for both sides. She doesn't wear jewelry other than two golden round earrings. On her head, in appropriate outfits, she wears a navy smaller fedora in the same style as her contest hat. On her hands she wears finger-less gloves that are silver all over. She carries with her a light blue sack-bag that slings over her shoulder and hangs down her back. Clothes Liz's clothing has a small variety. Her shoes generally are light blue converse with white laces and light brown plaid marks, or some brown boots that go 3 inches past her ankle, with a pointed toe-tip. Her bottoms are almost always jeans, skinny or flared tips, with the occasional rip at the knee or grass stain. When she isn't wearing jeans, she is either in a contest (see next paragraph) or wearing a knee-length lime green skirt she owns. She also has a long white dress she wears when she is in a fancy setting (a restaurant, a party, ect.) with white heels. Her shirts have the most variety, but stay within a certain area of slim T-shirts with random images or sayings on the front, to loose long sleeved shirts that button down on the front. Her main shirt is a long grey slender T-shirt that says 'One word to define myself' on the front, and 'crazy' on the back in rainbow letters for both sides. She doesn't wear jewelry other than two golden round earrings. On her head she wears a navy, smaller version of her contest hat. Her hat is long and gently pointed on the front tip, with a flat raised surface for her head on the top-middle with a light blue band around it that has a Pokeball symbol on it, and on the sides two strips of cloth come up and back, with the back point a copy of the front. On her hands she wears finger-less gloves that are silver all over. She carries with her a light blue sack-bag that slings over her shoulder and hangs down her back. Personality Liz is a creative, somewhat random girl. While she normally doesn't smile often because she is thinking, she is often calm and happy. She seems a bit spaced when she's happy or calm, due to the fact she is, to no wanted offense of those around her, thinking of other things. Things that anger her are teasing, sarcasm, and pranks (even though she can be sarcastic herself XD). Liz handles her anger through ranting, sarcasm, or a rough tone. When her friend is down, she likes to try and make them laugh so they forget what made them sad. On dangerous and panicking situations (she gets into those a lot) she thinks fast and does what seems the best option to get the victim/person in danger out of the situation the safest way possible. Elizabeth loves art and carries a camera in her bag to snap pictures of any new Pokemon or special events she sees. {C Liz isn't a big loner and is quite friendly, but she does tend to be by herself a lot. She just doesn't often find people she can relate too who can also live with her going off into her own world sometimes. When she herself feels sad, she usually pulls out a big book and reads until she's finished it. She doesn't like showing great feelings (unless angry), so she hates to be seen crying or extremely scared. Biography As a young girl Elizabeth loved her small home. She lived with her mom, dad, and her twin. Her mom worked as an artist who drew people's pokemon for money. At age four she got in a fight with her twin and her twin managed to get a hold of their mom's dress shoes. She then threw it at Liz, causing her neck to bleed and creating the Y shaped scar. When she turned seven, her dad passed away due to the flu. This is where Liz started to create her personality to hide her feelings. With her mom the only one making money for the house, Liz always tried to be as supportive as she could. Liz soon figured out she could use her love of books to learn more about pokemon, so she started reading multiple books on battling, how gyms work, and other topics. When she was ten, her mom took her to a contest, and Liz loved the idea of dressing up and showing a great display. She imagined herself down there in a dress with dazzling pokemon. Right after the show she begged her mom to make her a dress for it, and her mom told her she would try and 'save up' for one. Liz's favorite coordinator was Hearthome City's gym leader, Fantina. Liz's first pokemon was a Taillow she caught when she was 11, with her mom's help. Her mom went one day on a trip to the Sinnoh region and returned with a Riolu, which she gave to Liz. Her mom's parting gift was the contest outfit Liz now owns, which her mom and sister had made secretly for her. Liz went to Furoh to start her career as a contest girl and a battler. Her goal there is to get as many ribbons as she can, and to earn some gym badges. So far she has been quite amazed how different Furoh is, but she's quite eager to the change. She decided to stay there in hopes to find more ways to get money to send back home to her mom, and to work on her contest dream. Pokemon Team Starter Pokemon Serena Serena is a proud and bragging Taillow. As Liz's first Pokemon, she shares a close bond with Liz and her Riolu, Ryan. Serena's relationship is very moderate, however, but the Taillow is very faithful to Liz. Serena shares Liz’s passion for contest, and she is always trying to make an appeal. She has a love for fancy things, especially anything that shines. Serena likes to do something special when she leaves her pokeball. She adores everything that gleams, sparkles, or shines, and she stores whatever she finds in a little pouch Liz 'gets' to carry. Serena is a reliable Pokemon who is talented for scouting things from above. She plays with Oreo at times, as they both love attention when they can get it. Ability: Guts Moves: Growl, Scratch, Focus Energy, Quick Attack, Wing Attack Parents: ♀F Swellow, ♂M Skarmory Berry Flavor: Spicy Proud of its power. Ryan Ryan is a serious, quiet Riolu. He is always training his battling skills. He has a knack for finding people or creatures, and helps Liz often. Liz received him from her mother, which makes his past quite unknown to all but himself. The Riolu is fast and strong, but his inside feelings are a bit of a mystery to Liz. While Ryan has shown displays of great protection and loyalty, he seems to be aggravated that Liz gets into trouble so often. Ryan can always tell what Liz is generally feeling, allowing him to react fastest and best in tricky situations. In battle he is fierce, never letting up until he cannot stand. Ability: Steadfast Moves: Foresight, Counter, Endure, Quick Attack, Force Palm, Feint, Swift* Parents: ♀F Lucario, ♂M Blaziken Berry Flavor: Spicy/Dry Alert to sounds. Captured Pokemon Greg Greg is a loyal and brave Growlithe. He enjoys the thrill of a battle and practices with Ryan. Greg was caught in Port Barley in an alleyway. From that moment on he has cared for Liz like a soldier and tries to be as helpful as possible. While he has yet to show great Contest potential, he is a strong battler. The dog Pokemon isn't terribly bright, but do to the lack of doing anything other than training and battling for the most part, he doesn't appear to be small minded to most people. Ability: Intimidate Moves: Bite, Ember, Roar, Leer, Odor Sleuth Parents: ♀F Arcanine, ♂M Rapidash Berry Flavor: Sour/Dry Highly curious. Oreo Oreo is a flirtatious Oshawott. Caught in Port Barley on the beach in a Friend Ball, he loves to put on a show for people. Now having been taught the move Attract, he is often abusing it and flirting with every female water type he meets. He has yet to try it on a person, though Liz has kept a close eye on him for it. Liz has seen he has good potential for a Cute appeal, but she hasn't tried teaching him an act yet for a Contest. Ability: Torrent Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Water Sport, Focus Energy, Attract Parents: ♀F Samurott, ♂M Walrein Berry Flavor: Sweet/Spicy Somewhat of a clown. Kelli Kelli is a mischievous and smug Zorua. She was caught in the Safari Zone after torturing Liz with her ability. Kelli has not shown further full-scene illusions, but rather remains content to simply transform into other Pokemon. Liz does not show great affection for the fox Pokemon, nor does she have any idea that Kelli might like a Contest (or actually restrain from ruining the Contest just to annoy Liz). Kelli breaks from her Pokeball at horrible moments. Ability: Illusion Moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Captivate, Fury Swipes Parents: ♀F Zoroark, ♂M Liepard Berry Flavor: Bitter Mischievous. Guini (Guinevere) Guini is a calm and thoughtful Ralts. She was caught in the Underground Tunnels below Starfall Field. Guini is almost always silent, and Liz fears she may be mute. Her lack of speech has opened up something unexpected, however; Guinevere has established a telepathic link between Liz and herself. The link is weak currently, but it continues to grow with Guini. The Ralts has some beautiful moves, leaving Liz to ponder how she may shine in a Contest. Ability: Telepathy Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport Parents: ♀F Gardevior, ♂M Dusknoir Berry Flavor: Dry/Bitter Often lost in thought. Furoh Adventures Never Eat Boardwalk Nachos After arriving in Furoh on the S. S. Anne, Liz reserves a room to stay in the Pokemon Center. With an empty stomache, she eagerly searches for a place to eat. She finds a small diner called the 'Snack Shack' and decides to try it. A rude waitress takes her order just before another boy enters. Liz soon learns his name is Alexander Wells. They have a conversation until Liz spots something run past the door. She chases it and finds that the blur was a Growlithe. After a short battle she catches it, naming him Greg. Liz returns to the diner to find another boy there as well, named Tyson Ealdwine. Lastly a girl named Drei-Anne appears, apparantly knowing the boys. The meals arrive and they hold some more conversation, talking about what they wanted to do in Furoh and helping advise Alexander. Their meal is cut short after the rude waitress flees the shipping room, covered in purple goo. Liz explores the room in time to see Grimer and a Muk. Asking her new friends for back-up, she battles one of the Grimer. Her Riolu does little damage on its gelatinous form. Ryan is promptly defeated, and Liz has to end the battle with her new Growlithe. Sadly, she could not help but be sick upon one of the remaining Grimer. A new boy named Zach enters to take on the sick Grimer. The diner's owner takes out the Muk with his Empoleon. He rewards the group of kids by not charging their meals, though it is pointless for Liz. Liz asks Tyson and Zach to join her going to the beach after cleaning up. They accept and travel together to the warm sand and sea. There Liz catches an Oshawott whom she names Oreo. Zach engages in a battle against a Houndoom and two Houndour, Liz helping him with her new Pokemon,. After the battle Tyson finds a flier to the Safari Zone, and Liz agrees to go with him to it. Category:Characters